


Moments in Time

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Picnics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 12 moments, hand picked from 22 years.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, George Washington/Martha Washington
Kudos: 13





	Moments in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter for the Hamilton marathon on Tumblr. 
> 
> Please follow me @themodern-majorgeneral! Thank you for reading ❤

In the last days of November 1783, Washington watched men upon men climb upon ships, almost in parallel to Noah's Ark. Some were black, some were white, yet it did not matter to him - they chose to challenge his army. The most part was clad in resplendent red and white uniforms, colors of the fiercest empire of the world.

They did not seem to be.

Slowly, inexorably, they marched towards the harbor. "Sir," Benjamin Tallmadge said to catch his attention, and Washington turned, Nelson's feet clopping underneath to help him face the young man.

"We were wondering if you were able to make a detour in Setauket. Culper wonders for his work."

Washington nodded. A few New Yorkers lined up to watch the esteemed General hold a conversation. "I will breakfast with Mulligan and hold lunch with the Culpers as I pass through New York. I hope you will accompany me?"

"Of course, sir."

He continued to examine the men, marching away, burdened with equipment and the blood of their brothers. The sounds reverberated through neighborhoods, the creaky ship gangplanks clacking with every step each man took onto their vessel.

An hour later, the Marquis said his goodbyes, and he held dinner with his officers - Knox, Clinton, and his aide de camps. "Greene is still in South Carolina," Tench told him, and Knox held up his glass. "To our Southern brother!"

"What a shame Hammy isn't here either." Fitzgerald told them, and Clinton clinked another glass to his, and they sang and embraced each other with the joy that the war was over. Washington took a moment of silence outside, and then came back inside to say his goodbyes.

Late that day, as the sun sank in the sky and the last of the fleet sailed away from America, there could be no question that the War of Independence had come to an end. Steuben asked him of his future. He told him he wanted to go home. Washington was no Caesar, nor was he a Cincinnati. He just wanted to rest.

He rested at the inn that night, and breakfasted at the Tory spy Mulligan's house. The next day he rode down south to Oyster Bay and Setauket, thanking Culper (now known as Woodhull) and his Junior counterpart (Townsend) for their service.

The roads were peaceful. The streams of water splashed his horse's body and himself, but it cooled him down and allowed him to ride further. Nelson's feet galloped, and his back felt sore, and his eyes achy, but full of exhilaration he kept riding.

He'd be home anytime soon.

\---

"Alexander, it is almost Christmas," Elizabeth told him, and the newly appointed war veteran sorted through some letters and nodded unconsciously.

Elizabeth wasn't taking this. "You need a break. The war is over, my love."

Hamilton sighed. Getting up from his desk, he went to the kitchen and sat with his head in his hands. "The war was only the beginning. If those Southerners don't listen to me-"

"The country will be in bad hands. I know, Alexander."

"You know my mind well."

"You have a habit of thinking aloud."

"Do I?"

Someone knocked on the door, interrupting their playful banter. It was the postmaster, with his horse outside on the sidewalk, a letter for Alexander. He quickly opened it, a wax flower formally sealing the parchment.

_ To My Dearest A. Ham _

_ We humbly invite you to Mount Vernon for a Christmas dinner party. You may be excused if family calls, but Martha seeks your sharp mind in the household once more. _

_ I too, seek your presence. I wish to settle things between us, and I hope to see Mrs. Schuyler attend as well. It is only a night's stay, but you may attend for as long as you'd like. _

_ I have the humblest and most affectionate honor to be Yr. Obt Servant. _

_ \- George Washington _

"Well?" Elizabeth asked when he looked up, astonished that the General invited him to a Christmas dinner of all things. "Aren't you going?"

Hamilton clutched his chest. "What do you mean, 'aren't you going?'" He hysterically mocked in a high pitched voice. "I'm not. Besides, I have my own family to take care of."

"I'm sorry, but your family is going up north. You hate your brother in law, it's too cold, and you're..."

She looked him over. He was slouching his back, his eyes were red and twitchy, and his hands flinched every now and then.

"What are you looking at?"

"A bad example of a husband, and a human in general."

Hamilton sighed again, and Elizabeth took his trembling hands. "I don't know what happened to you two men, but I know how you feel."

"What?"

"I too, fell in love. With you. I know that Washington feels for you too."

"What?"

Elizabeth gently placed the letter on Alexander's desk. She stared at him questioningly, before declaring that she had somewhere to be. "If I see you here when I get back, I will drag you to Mount Vernon," she said, and closed the door.

He stood there, the letter on the desk. The stable master wouldn't mind if he took his horse back, in fact, Peacock needed to ride a little, and it was getting a little cold.

Mount Vernon was only a day's ride away. Alex figured he'd make it just in time.

\---

"What do you say we keep going?" Washington asked Nelson. The horse snorted, almost nodding, and he tugged the reins gently. He galloped away, Washington on his back feeling the wind against his face. There was a certain adrenaline to horse riding, especially on a December morning.

It had been a month since he watched the British leave. Martha had waited at the estate for him, and Washington greeted his knowing life with happiness. Now, he was examining his fields as Nelson got his morning workout.

He used to ride with Lawrence just like this.

"Georgie!" Martha called him, and he patted Nelson's neck lightly. The white horse skidded slightly but altogether stopped with ease, and it pattered towards Martha. "You have a visitor."

Exasperatedly, he sighed. "It isn't another enthusiast coming to venerate me?"

"No, but yes. I'm sure you invited him for dinner tonight?"

Martha opened the door, and there was no one. "And where would our esteemed guest be?"

"Don't be fussy that I interrupted your riding session."

Washington sighed, before hearing footsteps from the gravel afar. "That would be him," his wife commented, and his eyes widened.

Alexander stopped at the door. "I took Peacock to your stable after I knocked, Your Excellency. If that's alri-"

"Please, drop the names. How are you Hamilton?"

His eyes dropped at the sudden welcome, and he fiddled with his thumbs. "I'm fine, sir," he awkwardly stumbled out, and Martha led him inside. "Go upstairs, George, we have a bit to talk about," she told him, and he trudged upstairs excitedly.

With only him and Martha around, Alexander let out a well needed sigh. The woman laughed, and she took his hand and led him outside.

"What a shame Betsey isn't here," she told him. "The Schuylers were very passionate, but she entertained me the most."

"She is upstate with her family in Albany," he told her, spooning a few cubes of sugar and pouring some milk. "I got a letter from the General asking that he requested my presence, so I answered."

Martha, satisfied with his answer, hummed politely, looking out at the Potomac. "You didn't choose to stay with them?"

"My presence, with all due respect, would sour their moods."

"I see. And is there any other reason you came down here?"

Alexander's face looked away for a moment, before shaking his head. Martha ignored that, taking another sip of tea.

"My husband plans on riding a little more." she told him, trying to offer some activity. "Perhaps you'd like to join him?"

Alex nodded. "Peacock is restless as of lately. It would do him and me good to get some exercise in."

Just on cue, the porch door opened. Washington stood, now in a sharper cloak and coat, his boots newly polished. He held another cloak, and he held it out to Alexander. "A gift," he said, and he cautiously took it.

It was a dark navy blue, but it was soft. Alex wrapped it around him and tied the ends around his neck snugly, and pulled the rest of it over his body. "You look marvelous, my boy," Washington remarked licking his lips, and he flushed under his gaze.

"I pray you will stop flirting with him and get to your ride, George."

They looked at Martha with raised eyebrows, and she laughed. "We will get to talk later. Have fun!" she advised, and she walked inside, leaving them alone.

Washington offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Hamilton took it, clutching on so gently it was as if Washington couldn't feel it. "I hope you do not regret coming here," the General told him, and Hamilton shook his head.

"The air here helps me think, sir. The scenery is nice as well."

He nodded, and they walked in fine peace. A cardinal flew ahead, landing in its nest with a worm for its chicks. Hamilton smiled at the small gesture, and he supposed that the smallest of ideas could rustle his boy's mind.

Finally, they arrived at the stable. "I do hope you remember Nelson," and Hamilton smiled. He could never forget the white horse, and vice versa - the horse licked and nuzzled at him playfully.

"Peacock may remember you too," he commented, and the horse whinnied in a nodding gesture. Nelson, at the sound of his friend, made a noise that meant 'let me out', and Washington opened the stable door and led him to the area Peacock was.

"I guess they miss each other," Hamilton remarked, watching the horses reconcile with each other. Washington pulled out two apples, tossing one to Alex, and they both proceeded to feed their horses.

Peacock whinnied. "You wanna go for a stroll?" Alex asked, and it nudged the stable door. He let him out, and hopped onto the saddle, Washington doing the same. Gently tugging the reins, they trotted out, heading down the path to look at the rolling fields.

"The Potomac is beautiful at this time of year," Washington remarked, and Hamilton's eyes sparkled like the water. "It's marvelous," he responded, and Peacock raised his hoof to point towards the path that went down the property.

"Looks like he wants to go down there."

"You sure about that, sir?" Hamilton asked with a smirk.

Something in Washington's heart clenched, but he nodded. "Last one down there is Thomas Jefferson."

\---

After a bit of riding, Washington stopped Nelson and jumped off of him, Hamilton following. They left their horses at a stable somewhere else on the property, taking a short break. At the stable awaited a basket full of food, so they sat and had a lunch picnic.

"I used to sit like this with my brother." Hamilton turned to look at him. "Isnt Lawrence-"

"Gone? Yes."

There was a moment where Alex contemplated telling him he felt sorry, but it would do nothing, so he decided to change the topic.

"It's getting cooler, sir," he told him, and Washington took a bite of cheese.

"Would you like to go inside now?"

"No, I like it out here."

Washington watched the wind rustle Hamilton's hair. A breeze came in, and Hamilton wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to warm up.

"Here," he said, wrapping an arm around him. Heat radiated off of his body, warming up Alex, who's face reddened from the action. "How is this?"

"Better, sir, thank you," Alex answered, before he felt a hand on his. "Sir?"

"Alex?"

A moment of silence, and then slowly, Hamilton leaned up to connect their lips. It was soft, a prolonged connection of warmth, and Washington savoured every part of it. He simply held him there, never exploring, but relishing in the feeling of the kiss. Once they parted for air, Hamilton's eyes shifted into fear of rejection.

"My boy," Washington remarked. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes," he pleaded, before looking down from Washington's eyes. It humiliated him that he couldn't say his piece without looking him in the eye, but he had to tell him.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I regret leaving you, sir. The incident on the stair well and my resigning? I regret it." He took Washington's hand, gripping it as if he'd leave if he didn't hold on to it.

"I love you, sir. I mean, if that's okay."

His heart swelled at the words, but Washington lifted his chin and took him in another kiss. Tears ran down Alex's face as he gently stroked his hand, and they resorted to laying down on the cool grass and staying in the other's presence.

"In all reality," Washington started, "we should head back inside. Martha will be worried."

Oh. Martha. "Your wife doesn't know, oh god," he fretted, but Washington calmed his fear, holding him in another embrace.

"We have an understanding. Elizabeth has also written to me as well."

Alex calmed down, before squeezing Washington's hand in reassurance. "We can head back inside then."

\---

Once they returned inside, they had a feast, Martha joining them as well. Chicken was stuffed with lemongrass and several spices, a warm lamb stew was served in bowls next to their chicken, and wine imported from France was served.

"How was your day?" Martha asked, and Washington smiled. "Rather peaceful," he answered, and he winked at Alex, who blushed and looked down at his stew. Martha laughed, before discarding her napkin and excusing herself from the table.

An hour passed before Washington escorted him to a room upstairs. Candle light from the corner illuminated the bed, and Alexander's heart sank when Washington left him with clothes to change into.

He had just discarded his coat when he heard a small whimper from the closet. "There cannot be an animal," he told himself, opening it only to find a dog. Alas, he thought it a wolf, and jumped back in shock.

"George, you never told me you had a dog!"

The door opened quickly. "Vulcan, here boy!" He called, and the wolf resembled dog pattered on the floor board to his owner. Alex flushed at the nickname. George received puppy licks and kisses from the large dog, and he picked him up and put him outside the door.

"I apologize," he sincerely told Alex. "He loves the scent of that closet. If you wish to return to your activities, then go ahead."

Washington turned around to shut the door, but he took the latch before he could pull it close. "I wouldn't mind if we bathed together," he embarrassedly told him, and Washington smiled.

"It wouldn't hurt you to ask for something, my boy," he told him, unbuttoning his shirt. Alexander took off his breeches, heading to the tub full of water and sinking himself in it.

George joined him a moment afterwards, and he turned his head away as he fit himself in as well. "You'd have me beg for you to come in here?" he asked, eyes pointedly downward. He had been avoiding the General's eyes - Elizabeth told him that he was an open book.

"It is not begging," Washington said. "You may ask me for anything, my boy."

Chaste kisses were shared that night, and though they wouldn't move on to the extremities until his third night at Mount Vernon, Alexander thoroughly enjoyed his stay at Mount Vernon.

\---

"So. How was it?"

His sister in law, Angelica, discussed with him on the topic over dinner. She had just told him about her and Eliza's adventures with the family in Albany, and she was ecstatic to hear about Hamilton's in Virginia.

He looked for some way to paraphrase. "It was enjoyable," he told her, and she laughed.

"You and Washington, huh?"

"Shush!"

Elizabeth came in with Philip, and he greeted her and the boy. "Look at you go, Angelica. Now my son shall hate me as well."

The boy gasped over dramatically. "Hate you, pops? I would never!"

"You'll see. When I was young-"

"Your father left you, Alexander! A large difference there."

They laughed, sharing a moment of humor, before Philip held out a letter for him. "This was from the postman," he said, before Hamilton dismissed him to study.

_ To My Dear, A Hamilton, _

Alexander's cheeks reddened.

_ I have received a letter from Congress. Will you be joining the Philadelphia Convention? _

He smiled, already walking to his office to pen a response.

**Author's Note:**

> Elements: Water, Candle, Wolf, Candle, Slow  
> Idea: Sibling


End file.
